


Tatuajes

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Slash, Tattoos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico tiene un millón de tatuajes. Percy no. ¿O si?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatuajes

** Tatuajes **

 

Nico tiene un millón de tatuajes, eso no sorprende a nadie.

 

Cuello, brazos, espalda, pecho, piernas. Hay quienes dicen que, cuando lo operaron de apendicitis, pidió a los médicos que le hicieran un tatuaje en el hígado. Nico no lo niega, pero ya nadie cree que sea verdad.

 

Percy, en cambio, no tiene tatuajes. Por más increíble que parezca increíble, el gran héroe, el vencedor de Kronos, el Líder del Campamento Mestizo… le tiene miedo a las agujas.

 

Por eso, cuando Nico y Percy se reencuentras de una misión de meses que tuvo el último, al hijo de Hades no solo le sorprende encontrarse un tatuaje en la piel de su amante. Lo emociona ver ahí, en un punto en la espalda de Percy que solo este, Annabeth y él conocen, el símbolo de los hijos de Hades.

 

— Tú eres lo que me ata a la humanidad.

 

Y no importa que sea cursi y tonto, Nico termina llorando mientras Percy entra lentamente en él, porque ese es tan intoxicante que la vida se le va en besos.

 

FIN


End file.
